Jika Shinigami dan Arrancar Berdamai
by uL-uL Ama Sawa
Summary: Apa jadinya yah kalo Shinigami dan Arrancar berdamai dan hidup bersama karena genjatan senjata selama bulan puasa? akankah menyenangkan atau sebaliknya?


"Jika Shinigami dan Arrancar berdamai"

Summary : Apa jadinya yah kalau Shinigami dan Arrancar berdamai dan tinggal bersama karena peraturan PAM ditambah lagi pas bulan puasa?

Warning (1) : untuk saat ini ada Bleach, Naruto, One Piece, untuk selanjutnya cuma Bleach yang ada.

Warning (2) : penuh keanehan, kegajean, kemaksudan, kayaknya seh ada OOC-nya uL, pokoknya yang rada miring - miring dari yang aslinya

pertama-pertama readers tercinta *weleh-weleh*, mohon maaf yah kalo uL punya salah yah meskipun ini fanfic pertama ku dan aku baru pertama kali gabung ke fanfic and fandom ini, tapi tak masalah bukan? kita kan mw puasa yadaaaa!!!"

Ya udh dari pada lama menunggu 'mendokusei'….

Mending sung mulai az, oh yah aku nerima saran, kritik, pujian dan semua yang anda ingin sampaikan,

Sebelumnya terima kasih sekali pada **Nanakizawa-san** dan **Yumemiru** **Reirin-san**, karena udah bersedia membaca fic uL yang sebelumnya.. uL sudah memperbaikinya, uL harap yang ini tidak terlalu berantakan dibanding yang pertama hehehe, nantinya uL akan banyak belajar lagi, kan masih baru, sekali lagi terima kasih pujiannya senpai, uL akan berusaha (semangat berapi-api)

Dan yang terakhir dari pembukaan ini, saya hanya bilang, saya tidak ingin jadi plagiat, Fic ini murni inspirasi dari Mayur-chan temen uL, mohon maaf jika ada suatu kemiripan dng fic lain, dikarenakan ketidaksengajaan, akhir kata Yadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suatu siang, ditempat yang kita kenal selalu siang, dan penuh dengan segala makhluk bertampang aneh yaitu HU-E-CO MU-N-DO, tempatnya para Hollow, Menos Grandes, Gillian, Adjuchast, Arrancar dan juga 3 'mantan' kapten Gotai 13. Ternyata dampak Global Warming turut menyerang Hueco Mundo, Siang yang terik, Sousuke Aizen, sang pemimpin Las Noches beserta pembantunya (-digaplok GinKaname), ehem, maksud uL anak buahnya, Gin Ichimaru dan Kaname Tousen, yang sedang asiknya kipas-kipasan pakai daun pisang, hasil metik dari kebun orang, sambil sesekali menguap, mengeluh, menggumam dsb,dst,dll. Mereka bertiga nampak selonjoran di teras salah satu bangunan di Las Noches , dengan posisi mirip ikan teri dijemur. Panas telah membuat Aizen dkk benar-benar K.O, jangan – jangan kalau disuruh memilih mereka ketimbang memilih melawan Shinigami dari pada merasakan panas terik matahari lagi.

Perlahan tapi pasti Aizen membuka percakapan di siang yang 'hot' itu

"Widihhhh bujung buneeenggg puanaaas tenan rek, aduhhh, Gin, kipasin gw nape!!!" Aizen mulai mengeluarkan 'jurus-jurus' memerintah.

"Lo kira lo doang yang kepanasan, gw juga kali, neh badan gw udah pada kering kerontong semua, aaaaahhhhh!!!!" jeritan histeris Gin Ichimaru menggema di Las Noches, membuat semua arrancar tepar seketika.

"Aizen-sama, biar saya saja yang ngipasin anda…," Kaname sudah bersiap-siap dengan kipas Temarin-nya (??)

" Eh, eh ga gw udh ga kepanasan lagi ko' neh udh dingin, brrr~~…", Seru Aizen meringis ketakutan , dia kembali ingat dengan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, saat Kaname mengipasinya, alhasil mukanya babak belur merah-merah, gimana enggak? Orang tuh kipas malah dipukulin (a.k.a ditamparin) ke muka Aizen.

Gin ikut-ikutan Aizen meringis ketakutan, membayangkan seandainya dia yang terkena 'tamparan' maut dari kipasnya Kaname, yang jelas-jelas sebesar kipas Temari

Dan suasana pun kembali diam, tak adalagi yang berbicara, sampai akhirnya angin bertiup sangat kencang, dan anehnya dapat menerbangkan Yammy yang asyik tidur-tiduran (??)

Tiba-Tiba…

Duaaaaaaaarrrrrr………….!!!

Syuuutttttt…..!!!!

Ketiga 'Mantan Shinigami tersebut, langsung terlonjak kaget, mereka pun saling berpandangan, sekejap mereka telah ber-shunpo kehadapan 'ledakan' tersebut,

" Ittai, ittai, sakit, Teme~~…kau menindih ku berat tau!!! " seru seorang pemuda yang tertindih badannya itu, ia berambut pirang, bermata Biru langit, berkulit kecoklatan, ada 3 pasang kumis di pipinya dan satu lagi... pake baju yang cukup aneh di mata Aizen dkk.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Dobe!!!" ujar pemuda satu lagi sembari menyingkir daripada kena semprot lagi, pemuda ini berambut macam pantat ayam, bermata onyx, berkulit kayak mayat ga makan setahun (-mang bisa apa), dan memakai baju yang lebih aneh lagi dari pada pemuda berambut pirang.

Sementara kedua pemuda itu asyik beradu mulut, Aizen dan Gin cuma saling memandang (ex Kaname) yang emang ga bisa lihat, lalu melihat kembali ke pemandangan aneh di depan mata mereka.

Ragu-ragu mereka perlahan mendekat, Aizen didepan, Gin dibelakangnya, sementara Kaname…

(author : "Kaname, ngapain lo buka Garganta, jangan kabur lo!!)

Kaname : "sapa juga yng mw kabur, gw cuma denger suara Aizen-sama disini."

KuKu : "dasar dudul!!! Aizen ma disono," *tunjuk2 muka Aizen*)

Perlahan namun pasti Aizen mendekati dua makhluk asing yang lagi asyik ngobrol atau lebih tepatnya berantem, pelan Aizen menepuk pundak si pemuda berambut model 'pantat ayam'

Merasa tidak digubris sedikit pun, Aizen kembali menepuk pundaknya

1 kali........... ga di respon

2 kali............. ga digubris

3 kali.............. masih tetap dikacangin (kacang mahal, kacang mahal!!!)

Emosinya memuncak, asap telah mengepul di kepalanya, Aizen telah benar - benar kehabisan kesabarannya, ingin rasanya ia keluarkan Kyouka Suigetsu untuk mencincang abis orang yang sudah berani nyuekin dia, tapi Gin, dengan senyumnya, berhasil meyakinkan Aizen dengan tatapan dan senyumannya, yang kalau diartikan yah bisa seperti ini

'sudahlah Zen, daripada lo tambah kebakar ma emosi lo sendiri, mending gw ajah yang manggil'

Aizen pasrah abis dikasih tatapan Gin, yah mau gimana lagi, siapa tahu dia berhasil, pikir Aizen.

Gin mendekat dan...

Puuukkkk...!!! Gin menepuk pundak si Pemuda, ga tanggung-tanggung nepuknya bisa diartikan sama dengan meninju orang.

" Sakit...!!!! ngapain seh pake mukul-mukul segala, panggil kek, situ punya mulutkan. "

Aizen cuma cengok, Gin malah ikut-ikutan, sedangkan Kaname malah asyik cakar-cakaran ma KuKu (??), ga nyangka bakal kena ucapan pedas dari orang yang-tiba-tiba-muncul-dan-baru-ketemu-juga-entah-darimana-asalnya.

" Hei, Teme, kau pernah melihat mereka?, setahuku di Konoha tidak ada yang bertampang seperti mereka? " ,ujar si 'pirang' sambil nunjuk-nunjuk muka Aizen and Gin yang tampangnya cengok abis.

" Ehem!! Maaf dek', adek sapa yah, setempe saya, eh maksud saya setahu saya, tak ada arrancar yang mirip, adek-adek berdua? " Tanya Aizen, diikuti anggukan Gin.

" Ar, ar… apaan tadi yg dia bilang Teme? "

" Arrancar, Baka!!, btw itu apaan seh, ko' gw ga pernah denger selama diajarin Orochimaru? " Tanya si 'pantat ayam ke Aizen.

" Hah Orochimaru!! Siapa itu? Ga kenal? Shinigami baru di Seireitai yah? Jangan2 kalian berdua mata-mata? Ayo ngaku kalo ga mw matek!!! " cerocos Gin panjang sekaliiiii, seketika Aizen dan dua orang yg dimaksud nutup kuping, ga dengerin pertanyaan Gin yg udh kyk ibu-ibu ngantri BBM.

" Sepertinya kalian bukan orang sini, siapa nama kalian? " Aizen (mode serius : ON)

" Yeeeee, lo duluan napa? Lo kan yang nyamperin kita duluan berarti lo orang sini." Bentak si 'Pirang' pelan

" Ya, ya, ya, gw Aizen Sousuke, penguasa mutlak Hueco Mundo en Las Noches huaaahahahahahaha ohok, uhekkkkk.." Teriak Aizen bangga (??) yah ujung-ujungnya batuk-batuk ga jelas.

" Gw Gin Ichimaru, dan yg item ini Kaname Tousen (sori KanameFC)" Gin memperkenalkan dirinya dan Kaname

" Aku, aku Naruto Uzumaki, dan ini Sasuke Uchiha, salam kenal " ucap si pirang nyengir sambil nujuk si 'pantat ayam' yang bertampang 'pengen nabok' menurut Aizen dkk.

" O'oohh", Aizen, Gin Cuma bisa berOoh ria, sementara Kaname udah mulain ngeluarin Bankainya siap menerkam KuKu yang masang Obscura dengan tipe film zero(1)

" Eh iya Teme tadi kita disuruh apaan sih?, katanya kalo kita ketemu sama orang – orang aneh, kita harus kasih tahu sesuatu", Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang lagi sibuk melototin Aizen karena ketahuan curi-curi pandang ma si Naruto (o'oh kamu ketahuan ngeliatin lagi, sama Naruto)

" Hn, " jawab si Sasuke singkat, padat dan jelas, sambil ngasih Death Glare Uchiha andalannya.

" Baka-Teme, masalahnya aku lupa apa yang mau kita kasih tau ke orang - orang ini" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, kesal, tapi semakin membuat Aizen dan Sasuke melongok ngeliatin dia

' Imuuutttttt……….!!!' Pikir Aizen ma Sasuke

' Sayang gw dah punya Rangiku coba kalo ga, udah gw 'embat' neh sekarang' Pikir Gin.

" Hn, baiklah Baka-Dobe, tak usah bertampang seperti itu, lagi pula ini amanat yang harus kita sampaikan" ujar Sasuke sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke arah mereka (tumben yah si Sasuke bijak, biasanya tukang bajak –dikirin Sasuke)

" hemm, begini, eh..eh tadi siapa namamu? "

" Bodoh! Ga usah dibilang 2 kali, nama gw Aizen Sousuke, penguasa mutlak Hueco Mundo en Las Noches huaaahahahahahaha ohok, uhekkkkk." Teriak Aizen bangga (??) yah ujungnya lagi – lagi batuk-batuk ga jelas.

" Yah Aizen, kami ini dari Anime Naruto, kami menerima perintah dari PAM(2), kalau seluruh Manga n Anime harus mengadakan genjatan senjata, dan berdamai dengan musuh kalian. Yah elo ngerti kan maksud gw? " jelas Sasuke ogah-ogahan

" Maksud loe, kita disuruh berdamai ma para Shinigami yang jelas – jelas musuh buyutan ma cicitan kita" Tanya Aizen ga percaya

" He'eh, Cuma sebulan ko' dan kalian harus tinggal bersama dengan mereka" jawab sasuke meyakinkan, soalnya rencana dia bersama Naruto, bakal berjalan lancar dengan adanya perintah tersebut.

" APPUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…………….!!!!" Teriak Aizen, Gin, Kaname, ma KuKu, kenapa yang dua ikut teriak? karena mereka abis dilemparin bantal ma guling dari Yammy yang marah karena diganggu tidur siangnya(??).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Soul Society

Sementara itu di Soul Society, tepatnya di Seireitei (uL lupa, tolong yah klo salah dikoreksi)..

Pemandangan tak kalah menarik dibanding dengan di Hueco Mundo, juga terjadi di Kantor kapten 1 tepatnya di tempat rapat para Kapten.

" APPUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…………….!!!!" Koor para kapten bersama ex Byakuya, Kenpachi dan Joushiro. Khusus Joushiro dia kaget setengah mati sampai dia jantungan mendadak jadi ga bisa teriak-teriak, sayangnya ga ada seorang pun yang nolongin dia, mau tahu kenapa?

Ternyata teriakan, jejeritan, kooran para Kapten ex ByakuKen, telah membuat seluruh Shinigami dan beberapa penduduk Rukongai disekitar Seireitei, tepar seketika. Bukan hanya itu saja, teriakan mereka telah membumi hanguskan Laboratorium Mayuri (yah entah gimana ekspresi si kapten berwajah mirp Alien ini, ngeliat tempat kebanggannya sudah rata dengan tanah). Bahkan guncangan tersebut ikut dirasakan meski berada di dalam rumah, segala macam perabotan yang terbuat dari kaca pun tak luput dari 'penghancuran' pemaksaan dari suara koor para kapten yang melebihi reiatsu Kenpachi, bahkan kacamata beberapa orang, sebut saja Ishida dan Rantao, juga ikut remuk kayak abis diinjak Hachigen. Gerbang utama pun runtuh semua meniban para penjaganya, beberapa rumah di Rukongai yang berdekatan dengan Seireitei, juga ambruk.

wah, wah luar biasa....!!!

" Iyayyy, seru-seru!! Aku suka ini hahaha." Teriak seorang pemuda cempreng, berbadan kurus nan lentur seperti karet, memakai topi Jerami yang kita ketahui bernama Monkey D. Luffy, chara One Piece yang dikirimkan PAM untuk mengabarkan berita yang sama seperti yang diterima Aizen dkk. Dia ga sendiri, ada kru-krunya yang ga kalah heboh sebut saja mereka Roronoa Zoro, si Samurai tukang nyasar. Usopp, penembak jitu dengan hidung mirip Pinokio. Franky, si tukang kayu berbadan 1\2 robot. Brook, tengkorak hidup berambut Afro, dan sebagai penengah Nico Robin (penengah kalau ada yang berkelahi atau sebagai orang yang menjelaskan alasan kenapa mereka ada disini)

" Jadi, jadi kami akan tinggal dengan buronan plus para hollow-hollownya itu selama sebulan" Tanya Yamamoto Syok, untung dia ga jantungan kayak Joushiro.

" iya, Yama-jii, oh yah satu lagi, ini adalah peraturan yang harus kalian taati bersama mereka, dan ingat jika kalian tidak mematuhinya, maka hukuman ini akan semakin diperpanjang, dan pengarang kalian tak segan segan membantai kalian" terang Robin panjang lebaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrr…!!! Sambil memberikan sebuah buku tebal berjudulkan Peraturan Genjatan Senjata ala PAM

'Glekk'

" Hey Robin sudah tak ada apa-apa lagi kan? Ayo kita pulang, kita kan juga harus mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya. " Franky keliatan ga sabar pengan pulang, udah bosan melihat tampang para kapten yang berkoor tadi, untung tadi dia membawa alat penutup telinga, Dan untungnya juga dikasih tahu oleh Atem dari Anime Yu-Gi-Oh, buat bawa yang namanya penutup kuping kalo bisa yang agak tebalan, supaya ga tuli seketika, atau yang lebih parah pingsan.

" Iya yoo~~~, eh loh si samurai lumutan itu dimana yah?~~~," Tanya Brook, setelah sadar Zoro tidak bersama mereka, sambil celingak celinguk ke kanan dan ke kiri.

" Yah paling – paling dia nyasar lagi. " ujar Usopp, sambil menghela napas, heran tuh orang kuat ko' suka nyasar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sementara itu di Divisi 11…

" Dimana gw? Sialan tuh mereka ga nungguin, gw jadi salah jalan begini kan. " ujar Zoro bingung sambil ngegerutu ga jelas, tadi dia udah berkeliling dari divisi 2 sampai 10, dan baru nyampe di divisi 11 sekarang, dan yang bikin dia bingung di jalanan yang dia lewati banyak orang – orang tepar, tak sadarkan diri, dia jadi berpikir barusan ada perang.

Tiba-tiba muncul didepannya dua orang berpakaian hitam, membawa pedang, yang satu berambut eh salah berbotak, dan bertampang banci, yang lagi senyam-senyum gaje, sambil mainin benda di matanya yang ia namakan bulu mata. dan satu lagi yang bikin Zoro bingung, apaan tuh bantal kecil yang mereka pakai di kuping (maksudnya Earphone yang gede itu loh)

" Yoo ijo,ijo jalan!! Siapa lo? " Tanya si 'botak'kasar yang mungkin kita ketahui bernama Ikakku Madarame.

" Auh, bo' ijo-ijo blink-blink, silau deh ada rumput jalan", komen si 'banci' yang kita ketahui sebagai Yumichika Ayasegawa.

Zoro yang kaget setengah mati, mengira mereka hantu langsung lari tunggang langgang tidak melihat jalan lagi, benar - benar tidak bercirikan samurai yang kuat yah..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Hueco Mundo….

Akhirnya setelah penjelasan panjang lebar oleh Sasuke (naruto ga ikutan loh!!), Aizen, Gin dan Kaname mengerti juga tentang kabar dari PAM tersebut, walaupun dalam hati tetap tidak menerima, lah gimana orang musuh ko' disuruh jadi teman mana suruh tinggal bareng lagi satu bulan, ayo saudara-saudara SATU BULAN!!!

" Ya udah kita balik lagi ke asal kita, Dobe!!" Sasuke beranjak dan mulai menarik Naruto pergi menjauh.

" Eh, eh Teme, ngapain narik-narik aku? " teriak naruto sambil meronta-ronta dari pegangan Sasuke.

" Ya kembali Baka, ya sudah aku ga mw berdebat sama kamu lagi, dan…….. bye-bye chara Bleach. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan " ujar Sasuke tersenyum, membuat Arrancar cewek yang tadinya tepar, tepar lagi.

" Huaaaaaa…..!!! Teme………….!!!" Teriak Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi

Dan………………….

Pooooooooooffff………………!!!

Mereka menghilang hanya menyisakan asap putih yang bikin Aizen bengek seketika, soalnya dia yang paling deket.

' cara datang dan pergi yang aneh' ujar semua dalam hati sembari sweatdrop.

Tapi……….. lagi – lagi mereka kepikiran dengan kabar tersebut… Hidup sebulan ma Shinigami, mending ditelen berkali-kali ma Lununganga deh.. pikir mereka semua (ex Kaname)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Soul Society

Di Soul Society nampaknya, para chara One Piece sudah siap-siap untuk pulang, tak lupa mereka (lebih tepatnya Robin), memakai alat pelacak untuk mencari Zoro. Ternyata eh ternyata, tombol belum ditekan,dia udah mendarat duluan di tengah ruang rapat, dengan pemandangan sebagai berikut :

Zoro jatuh dengan kepala duluan, di belakangnya ada Kapten 1 yang mulutnya ternganga sangat lebar sampai menyentuh tanah, dan beberapa kapten yang langsung gila seketika, ada yang lari-lari keliling ruangan, ada yang pundung di pojokkan, ada juga yang malah peluk-pelukkan sambil sesenggukan nangis.

Karena kondisi sangat mengenaskan itu, para chara One Piece cuma sweatdrop, lalu membungkuk hormat dan pergi menghilang seperti halnya Sasuke dan Naruto

Tiba-tiba suara muncul, suara yang sangat memekakkan telinga ini terdengar dari Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, dunia manusia yang cuma bisa didenger sama para Vizard dan manusia yang memiliki reiatsu, bahkan sampai ke Valley of Screams.

" Hoy, semuanya, mulai besok genjatan senjata akan dimulai, jika kalian melewatkan satu hari saja maka, hukuman akan ditambah menjadi 10 hari sekian dan terimakasih"

" Tidddddddddddddddaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkk!!! " Koor semua makhluk yang ada di 4 tempat itu, termasuk yang didunia manusia, Ichigo dan kawan - kawan sampai membuat sekelas pingsan akan teriakkan memekakkan dari mereka (padahal cuma 4 orang ex Sado yang ga biasa teriak).

Vizard pun tak kalah hebohnya, yakiniku yang baru Hiyori masak, langsung matang seketika setelah mendengar teriakan mereka.

Maka mulailah mimpi buruk mereka yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu buruk tergantung bagaimana uL melanjutkannya

Tu Bi Kontinyu yoooooooo………..

(1) **Obscura tipe film Zero** : kamera yang bisa dipakai di Game Fatal Frame hehehe, dan Zero itu tipe yang paling kuat.

(2) **PAM** : persatuan Anime dan Manga , aduhh gajenya ga pinter b. inggris sih

Yoo akhirnya selesai yang pertama, fiuhh udah ditagih mulu neh ma Mayur-chan, malah bilang ga da waktu, padahal maen PS melulu hehehe

Aduh banyak kesalahan mudah-mudahan Readers ga kecewa yah,

Oh ya Readers Review yah, Ripiyuuu lah bahasa indonesianya hehehe

Akhir kata Ripiyuuuuuuuuuuu yadaaaaaaaa!!! hehehe


End file.
